MIEDO ARACNIDO
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Relato perteneciente al reto TE BOGGARTIZARAS DE TERROR del goro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Para enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos mas profundos.


Este fic pertenece al reto " Te boggartizaras de terror" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo el Harryverso pertenece a J.K.R. Lo demás es mío.

oooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooOoooooo

-De verdad, Herms. Sólo se te podía ocurrir a ti traernos a... ¿Qué es ésto exactamente?

Ron le echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Cientos no, miles, de calaveras y huesos humanos colocados de manera "artística" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) se esparcían a su alrededor. A su lado, Harry y Ginny intentaban no salir por piernas de allí.

-Esto, Ronald, es una maravilla histórica. Ante tus ojos se abren las Catacumbas más antiguas y con más historia de Roma.

-Lo que tú digas, Herms.

Ron no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con su novia. Había accedido a bajar a aquel lóbegro sitio al ver los ojos de Hermione brillar con intensidad al mencionar las Catacomosellamasen. Cosa de la que se estaba arrepintiendo. Y mucho.

-Vamos. El guía ha terminado con esta zona. Tened mucho cuidado y no os separeis del grupo. Esto es un laberinto y hay cientos de pasillos y zonas que no han visto un ser humano en siglos.

Harry y Ginny no se lo pensaron dos veces y se mezclaron con el grupo de turistas que moría por salir de allí. Hermione los siguió con la nariz metida en su completísima guía turística y pronto se perdieron en la penumbra, sin percatarse de la ausencia de Ron.

El pelirrojo, presa de uno de sus muchos y muy frecuentes ataques de gula, se había apartado un poco del resto para buscar algo con lo que engañar a su famélico estómago y ni se enteró de que se había quedado solo. Cuando encontró el bocadillo de panceta sonrió con felicidad. Cerró la mochila y se enderezó, dándole un mordisco inmenso al bocadillo.

-FHerms... fafta mufo para fafir de afí -tragó la bola de comida con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de su soledad-¿Herms?

El Silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Giró sobre sus pies, observando con algo de miedo las calaveras que parecían estar burlándose de él. Había tres túneles apenas iluminados. Los observó unos segundos y se decidió por el del centro. Sacó su varita y susurró lumus. El brillo cálido de su fiel amiga le levantó un poco el ánimo. Con un poco de suerte no tardaría mucho en toparse con sus amigos. Dándole otro mordisco al bocadillo comenzó a caminar, intentando no pensar mucho en las calaveras que mantenían sus oscuras y tétricas cuencas fijas en él.

-Sólo son huesos, Ronald. Huesos muy, muy viejos que no te harían daño ni queriendo. Huesos llenos de mugre, polvo, telarañas...

Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle. Si allí había telarañas, fijo que sus propietarias no andarían muy lejos. El escalofrío no se hizo esperar. Sólo de pensar en aquellos bichejos, con sus patitas y cuerpos peludos, sus enormes ojos... y esas pinzas asquerosas... su almuerzo comenzó a bailar de su estómago a su boca y viceversa.

-Odio a las arañas. Las odio.

Tan absorto estaba en su miedo a las arañas que no vio el desnivel que apareció a sus pies. Tropezó y cayó, rodando unos metros, perdiendo la varita en el lío que se formó de piernas, brazos, mochila y huesos mohosos. Cuando una pila de calaveras frenó su caótico avance, no sabía dónde demonios estaba. La oscuridad era total. Buscó a tientas su varita, pero no la encontró. Soltó una ristra de maldiciones y se puso en pie. Estiró los brazos hasta que su mano izquierda rozó algo liso y frío. Bien, había alcanzado una de las paredes. Haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de profundo asco por estar tocando los restos de algún muggle muerto hacía la tira de años, fue avanzando poco a poco, rezándole a Merlín para estar yendo en la dirección corecta.

Sin saber cúanto tiempo llevaba vagando por los túneles, decidió hacer un descanso. Se recostó en la pared, usando la mochila a modo de almohada. Pensó en sus amigos. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición? Seguro que a esas alturas ya habían dado la voz de alarma y los grupos de búsqueda estarían peinando aquellos lúgubres pasillos. Estiró los brazos. No estaría nada mal el echarse una siestecilla. Cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Soñó con Hermione, el día en que se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de besar a la chica cuando sintió un cosquilleo leve en uno de los brazos. Bajó la mirada y se topó con el feo gato de Herms. Aunque algo estaba mal. Aquella bola de pelo tan molesta debía ser anaranjada, no negra. Y el pelaje...

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe. El roce no era parte de su sueño. Allí había algo más que simples huesos. Alargó la mano y tocó algo duro, cubierto de un fino y tupido pelillo. Subió palmo a palmo. Aquello era largo, e iba engrosándose cada vez más. Se puso de pie y ayudado por la otra mano, siguió investigando. Cuando uno de sus dedos quedó cubierto por algo espeso y pegajoso, sintió cómo el corazón se le helaba. Sólo por terminar de confirmar su creciente temor, buscó la boca en pinza. Sí. Allí estaba. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un alarido.

-Una araña. Una puta araña gigante. -No pudo evitar quejarse en un ronco susurro.Y él sin varita. Y con un miedo atroz a esas alimañas.

Se detuvo al palpar una telaraña extremadamente pegajosa y grande. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedarse pegado y a merced del monstruo. Intentó controlar la respiración, pero le resultó imposible. El sudor le corría por la espalda de manera escandalosa. Y las manos le temblaban de manera descontrolada. Permaneció con los ojos completamente abiertos. Era algo tonto, pero su parte irracional había despertado y lo que se podría catalogar como normal no tenía cabida. La araña gigante se movió con parsimonia. El tac-tac de las patas sobre los huesos le crispó aun más los nervios. Rezó. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas a Merlín y a los Cuatro Fundadores. Rezó para que la araña no se percatara de lo cerca que estaba la comida.

Pero parecía que ese día la suerte se había tomado un descanso, porque pudo sentir cómo aquella terrible boca armada con aquellas poderosas pinzas se acercaba centímetro a centímetro hasta que pudo sentir el fétido olor que despendría el bicho. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo como un fardo, completamente inconsciente.

Hermione encontró a su novio acorralado por una araña tamaño pony, inconsciente y bañado en orina y otras cosas. Se quedó paralizada al ver semejante cosa. Aunque más que miedo, sintió curiosidad. Porque nunca se había documentado la existencia de acromántulas en las catacumbas romanas. Pero su asombro pasó rápido a la comprensión al ver fluctuar a la criatura y transformarse en un gigantesco pergamino con un suspenso. Agitó la varita, formuló el hechizo correspondiente e hizo desaparecer al boggart para atender acto seguido a su pobre e inconsciente novio.

Años más tarde, Ron contaría a sus hijos y sobrinos cómo logró sobrevivir a una acromántula sin varita y en las más profundas tinieblas. Eso sí, la historia mucho más emocionante y aterradora. Y acompañada por la misteriosa sonrisa de Hermione.


End file.
